My Brother's Girl
by GeminiHeart
Summary: Liason AU. Elizabeth thinks she's found the perfect guy in her boyfriend, Lucky. But her predictable life is turned upside down when his mysterious brother, Jason, rolls into town and makes her question everything she thought she knew. The chemistry between them is undeniable, but as they find out, it can also be very dangerous.
1. Letters from Home

**Author's Note-**

 **Hello everyone! This is my first story, and while I'm very excited, I'm also very nervous. Haha. I've read lots of incredible Liason stories on this site, so I'm just hoping mine is half as good as some of them are. A big thank you goes out to my cousin, Casey, for brainstorming with me and helping me out with this first chapter.**

 **Obviously, this story is going to be extremely AU. There will be some things that actually did happen in the show that get incorporated, but for the most part, don't hold me to that. Certainly, don't hold me to any timelines.**

 **Here are some of the major changes.**

 **The obvious one- Jason and Lucky are brothers. Jason is Laura's firstborn son. She was never kidnapped, so there is no Nikolas.**

 **Liz is an only child who was raised by her grandmother. She's been dating Lucky (who is actually a decent guy in this story) for about two years, but has never met Jason.**

 **Emily is biologically a Quartermaine.**

 **Those are the only big things I can think of right now. For their ages, Liz, Lucky, and Emily are all in their late-teens. Jason and Sam are in their early-twenties. Make no mistake, this will be a Liason story.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth smiled at the delicious aroma of fresh-baked cookies as she walked into the Spencer kitchen. Her best friend, Emily, was just taking them out of the oven. Because Laura had to do last-minute Christmas shopping, she had left her homemade chocolate chip cookies, as well as her seven-year-old daughter, in the care of the girls.

"Not the least bit burnt," Emily said proudly as she set the tray onto the counter.

"Wow, Laura won't believe it," Liz teased. While both girls had some great qualities, cooking was not one of them.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and took a sip of her soda. "So, shouldn't Lucky and Luke be back by now? I've never picked out a Christmas tree, but I don't think it's supposed to take three hours."

Elizabeth shrugged. She suspected that there was more going on than Christmas tree shopping, given how strange her boyfriend had been acting of late. However, she wasn't going to let her curiosity get the better of her.

She glanced over at the little blond girl in pigtails who was sitting at the table a few feet away, a look of determined concentration on her face as she scribbled onto a sheet of paper.

"She's too cute," Emily giggled, also looking at Lulu.

Liz smiled as she approached the young girl and sat down in the chair next to her. "What are you working on there, Lu?"

"A letter," Lulu answered, but still not tearing her eyes from the paper.

"Who are you writing a letter to?" Emily asked, also approaching the little girl.

"My brother." Lulu then looked up at her two confused babysitters. "I'm asking him to come home for Christmas this year. That's what I asked Santa for too."

The girls still didn't understand. It was never in doubt that Lucky would be home for Christmas, considering he still lived there. Though he had been looking at apartments recently, trying to gauge what he could afford once he found a job. Was that what his sister was worried about?

Elizabeth just gave the child an assuring smile. "Sweetie, I don't think you have to ask Lucky to spend Christmas with you."

"I'm sure there's nowhere else he would rather be," Emily agreed.

Lulu shook her head adamantly. "No, not Lucky. My other brother— _Jason_."

Liz's eyes widened. She had heard Lulu speak of a "Jason" a couple of times, but she had always assumed he was an imaginary friend, or someone she went to school with. She and Lucky had been dating for quite a while, and this was the first she was hearing about another sibling.

"So, you have another brother?" she asked slowly, glancing briefly at Emily who seemed just as shocked. Emily was like a sister to Liz, so she spent a lot of time with this family as well.

Lulu nodded. "Mommy says he lives in New Jersey now, but I want him to come home."

They heard the front door open, followed by Luke and Lucky's voices, apparently struggling to get the tree inside. Lulu excitedly hopped up and ran into the living room, eager to see the tree. Liz and Emily lingered behind.

"I can't believe this," Emily said, picking up the note.

"Me either," Elizabeth murmured. Lucky talked about Lulu all the time, but she could not recall him ever mentioning a brother. Or maybe she just hadn't paid enough attention. Surely, he had come up in conversation from time to time.

Emily shook her head as she read the letter. "This is so sweet. For Lulu's sake, I hope he comes."

* * *

A Few Days Later

Jason walked into his modest, one-bedroom apartment, exhausted after a long day at the garage. He fixed cars for a living, which he enjoyed doing. However, the pay wasn't all that great at the moment.

"Hey, baby."

He held back a groan as Sam came into view. She would tell anyone who would listen that she was his girlfriend, but in all actuality, she was just the one-night-stand that he couldn't get rid of. The only reason he put up with her was because he worked for her father and didn't wish to be fired. But today, he simply wasn't in the mood.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" he sighed.

"It isn't obvious?" she said, approaching him. "I missed you. And we never get to spend time together anymore, so I decided to make us a nice, romantic dinner."

"You shouldn't have."

Clearly missing the sarcasm in his voice, she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen table. There were two bowls of a substance that he could only assume was meant to be soup, but smelled more like it came from a sewer.

Jason grimaced. "You know, I'm really not hungry right now. I'll save it and eat it in the morning though."

"I guess we could hold off until then," Sam said slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But that means you'll have to make it up to me tonight."

He should've known that he wasn't getting out of it that easy.

"Sam, look, I'm really tired. Can we do this some other time?"

She let go of him and stepped briefly into the kitchen. "I forgot to tell you, I got your mail." She came out, holding a stack of envelopes. "Lets see, we have the light bill, the note on your motorcycle, a traffic ticket. It's a good thing my father was generous enough to give you this job, or you would be royally screwed."

She just loved reminding him of that. He really had to get another job lined up. Soon, he decided as he took the envelopes from her. But as he started to put them down, he noticed that the top one had a Port Charles return address. The same address where he used to live.

As he tore into it, Sam's nonsense faded into the background. He even smiled once he saw that the note was written by his little sister. But as he started to read, he felt guiltier and guiltier. Because Lulu obviously missed him, and he still wasn't thrilled at the prospect of returning to Port Charles.

Because going back to Port Charles meant that he would have to deal with the rest of his family. His father had never liked him, especially not when compared to his brother. He was the issue in an overwhelming number of his parents' arguments. Jason always knew that Lucky resented him for it, even when he didn't show it. But Lulu, she was that one bright spot. She and Jason had always had a special connection, and he did miss her immensely.

"What is that?" Sam asked, annoyed that he had stopped paying attention to her.

"A letter from my sister."

Jason sat down, still holding onto the letter. He didn't know why he was debating this. He could never say no to his sister, not when he had been gone for so long already. Besides, a trip back home had the added advantage of getting him away from Sam for a few days. Maybe he would finally be able to come up with the perfect way to end things with her.

He looked up at her. "I'm going home for the holidays."

* * *

 **Do you guys think it's worth continuing? I would appreciate feedback!**


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note-**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I was unsure about this idea, so it's really good to hear that you guys are liking it so far!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're going home for the holidays?" Sam demanded. "When did you decide this?"

"Just now." Jason stood up. "I need to start packing."

She followed him into the bedroom. "Wait a minute. You can't just leave. My family is expecting you to celebrate Christmas with us. I told them that you would be there. You told me that you would be there."

Jason didn't remember doing any such thing, but that wasn't an argument that he wanted to start.

"Look, I'm sure your family will understand. My little sister wants to see me for Christmas, and I'm not going to disappoint her."

"So you'd rather disappoint me?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

Jason frowned. There was just no way to win with her, not unless you caved and gave her what she wanted. He wasn't going to do that—not this time.

"I'm sorry if you choose to see it that way."

He couldn't decide if she initially seemed more surprised or angry. Probably an equal portion of both. Not knowing what else to say to her, he started tossing clothes into his suitcase. Only a few more seconds passed before she let out a defeated sigh and sat down on the bed.

"Fine. I get that you feel obligated to go. I guess I'll just have to explain to my parents that we won't be here to celebrate with them."

He immediately stopped what he was doing.

"You're not coming, Sam." Before she could protest, he held his hand up. "I haven't seen my family in a long time. They don't know anything about you."

"Isn't that all the more reason for me to go?" she asked, standing up to face him. "Don't you think your parents will want to meet the girl that you're going to marry?"

God, he _had_ let this go on for too long.

"No, because we aren't getting married," he said, as gently as he could. As much of an annoyance as this girl was, he really never wanted to hurt her. But what did she think was going to happen? Anytime she started feeling insecure, she would bring up the fact that he needed her to remain employed. Sam was a daddy's girl, and he had no doubt that she could get him fired if he broke things off with her. In tough times, he hadn't been willing to do that. But this was enough.

"You don't want to marry me?" She wiped a tear from her eye. "Is that what you're telling me?"

Jason nodded, but he couldn't stop the guilt from creeping up. He couldn't stand to see a woman cry. However, he couldn't let this go on any longer. The break had to be clean and permanent. All the "I think we should see other people" and "I'm not ready to settle down yet" lines—they hadn't worked.

"We're over, Sam."

She shook her head, refusing to accept what she just heard. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," he replied. "I can't keep doing this. I hope you find somebody that makes you happy, really, I do. But that person isn't going to be me."

Furious, she turned to leave the room and looked back at him once she had gotten to the door. "You're going to regret this, Jason."

He then watched her walk away, and a few seconds later, he heard the front door slam shut. He wished he could feel more relieved, but he was worried that he hadn't seen the last of Sam.

* * *

Elizabeth invited Lucky over to her house for a movie night while her grandmother was out of town, having dinner with some old friends. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about this secret brother of his, and she thought this would be a good time to get some answers on the subject.

Sitting on the couch, she looked up as he walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"I thought you were rewinding the movie," he said, sitting down next to her.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about first."

He looked at her curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's not like that," Liz assured him. "I'm just kind of wondering why you never told me that you had a brother."

Lucky's expression changed completely. Surprise mixed with something else…sadness maybe? Regret?

"Lulu told you," he finally said.

She nodded.

He sighed. "Look, it wasn't a secret or anything like that. We just don't talk about him much. I hardly ever hear from him."

"You aren't on good terms?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. Things at home were rough before Jason moved away. He's a good person, but trouble just seems to find him. He ended up in the middle of this giant mess, and my family almost fell apart trying to deal with it. I was more concerned with keeping us all together than supporting my brother when he needed it the most. I'm not sure if he ever really forgave me for that."

"It sounds like you were in a tough position," Liz noted.

"It doesn't matter. If the roles were reversed, he would've been there for me." Lucky shook his head. "Maybe that's why I don't like talking about him. It makes me feel like a terrible person."

She sighed and hugged him. "You aren't a terrible person. Do you think I would stay with you if you were?"

As she pulled away, he smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The words came easy to Liz, but she still felt a twinge of guilt when she said them. Because, while she did love Lucky, it wasn't in the way that she'd hoped she would grow to love him. It was more like the love between two really good friends who just happened to be dating. Still, she was content in their relationship. They were good together. Everyone said so. Besides, she had always heard that sizzling romantic chemistry was overrated, if it even existed to begin with.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Jason left for Port Charles. The weather didn't cooperate one bit. The temperature was below freezing, and it even snowed at times. He considered stopping along the way, but he wanted to be home by Christmas morning, so he pushed on.

Finally, he made his way into town and decided to make a quick stop at Kelly's for some hot chocolate. He was tired and felt like an icicle.

A few minutes later, his condition had improved considerably. He took the last swig of his warm drink and looked around the nearly empty restaurant. It felt strange to be back after all this time. When he had left this town behind, he really hadn't had the intention of returning. He had wanted to start over, to make a new life for himself in a new place. That's exactly what he had done. Still, Port Charles was the only place that had ever truly felt like home.

Jason checked his watch. He needed to be on his way. Sighing, he got up and walked to the door. But as he opened it, he accidently bumped into the auburn-haired girl that was coming in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

He started to tell her not to worry about it, that it was his fault. But when he got a clear look at her, he was taken aback by how beautiful she was. So much so that he lost his train of thought for a moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked, smiling a little. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He smiled back at her. "No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Hey, kids."

They both looked in the direction of the voice. It was an old man who was sitting at a corner table. Jason had barely noticed him before.

The man grinned and pointed above their heads. Jason watched the beautiful girl look up, and then he glanced upward as well. And there it was—mistletoe.

Under ordinary circumstances, he would've grimaced at the sight. He had no use for a tradition that practically forced two people to kiss, or risk bad luck. Besides, having just gotten rid of Sam, he was in no hurry to put himself into a romantic situation with any girl. But something about this one was different. Yes, she was gorgeous, but her eyes were kind and her smile was warm. He wasn't accustomed to these features in a girl.

"These silly traditions," she said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Do you believe in them?"

"In this case, yes."

Jason slowly leaned in and kissed her lips. It was brief, but enough to send a jolt of electricity through him—a feeling that he wasn't prepared for. As their lips broke apart, he could see that she had been affected by it too. Except she looked more panicked than anything.

"Oh my God, I have to go."

She practically ran out of there, forgetting whatever it was she came here for in the first place. However, something in him couldn't just let her leave. So he followed her outside.

"Hey, wait!"

She turned and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," she said with the utmost sincerity. "Mistletoe or not, that shouldn't have happened. I have a boyfriend."

He let her walk away this time, then cursed the disappointment that he felt. He really should've known. That girl was far too beautiful to be single. It was probably for the best though. He didn't need the complication, not when he had just gotten his freedom back. Besides, chances were slim that he would even see her again.

Jason sighed and walked away.


End file.
